dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DokEnkephalin
Traditional British Food I saw what you post on the Maker is a Jerk forum and well here are some British Food; /English Breakfast which is Eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, mushrooms and baked beans, though now a days we just have cereal or a slice of toast less cooking and time spent on breakfast you only really get a Breakfast like that in Hotels... /Yorkshire Pudding, they aren't usually eaten as a dessert they are art of the main course, they are often in Sunday Lunches which are lunches we have on Sunday. Traditionally it consists of roast meat, (cooked in the oven for about two hours), two different kinds of vegetables and potatoes with a Yorkshire pudding. The most common joints are beef, lamb or pork; chicken is also popular. Left over puddings can be used for dessert with either jam or ice cream. /Toad-in-the-Hole which is sausages covered in batter and roasted. /Fish and Chips, which I bet you would know of /Shepherd's Pie /Cottage Pie /Bangers and Mash, which is sausages and mash potato /Black Pudding (or Blood Pudding) There are also a long list of food they sell in Pubs, but there is a few Xxellenmaysongxx (talk) 10:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) My point was that anywhere you go, you won't find an English restaurant. You'll find French, Italian, Chinese, Mexican, Indian, all in your home town. Go anywhere else in the world, you'll find no English restaurants. You could say the same thing about America, but there's still Californian, Tex-mex, New York and Philadelphia style restaurants...I could find an Ethiopian restaurant in any major city, but English restaurants won't be in the phone book. DokEnkephalin (talk) 12:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning - Achievements Edits such as this are not allowed. Please do not spam the site in order to get achievements. 19:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Good grief, the page in question was already spam by definition. Chill out; there's no way the content there could've been taken seriously before or after my edit. ::It was a user talk page, not a content page, so it wasn't "spam by definition". You explicitly made a pointless comment in order to get a badge, which is spamming. Please do not do it again. 19:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Any reasonable person viewing that talk page would come to the conclusion that it's purely self-entertaining spam, and the quality of my contribution was in the same spirit. Also, if I were really intent on abusing the system, would I have stopped there? I just don't take the points or badges seriously enough to be so occupied...so you may get over yourself now. DokEnkephalin (talk) 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) MSF? Hello, your nick sounds somewhat familiar. May I ask if you were part of Morrowind Summit some time ago? Ygrain (talk) 12:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Damn, that was a long time ago. Yes, that's me. I haven't tried modding anything for DAO, but I'm checking out the tools. DokEnkephalin (talk) 12:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well met, then. That was a time I remember with quite some sentiment, especially the feeling of community. What is it like around here? Ygrain (talk) 16:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Smaller, but pretty active. Bioware's social site may have a larger and more active community, I never got an account. David Gaider keeps close touch with his fanbase there, but I just avoid forums hosted by the producers because they tend to have restrictive quirks. DokEnkephalin (talk) 17:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No personal attacks This is the only warning you will receive for your virulent behavior as of late. Calling other members, regardless of who they are, "cruel", and telling people to "get over themselves" is not appropriate behavior. Also, "cocksmoking" is definitely not appropriate for the wiki. Please reconsider your approach from now on, because you'll be getting no more leniency from me. And also, it would have been a lot better had you not insulted me with your opening statement. I don't monitor all the forums. I don't have time to, so to suggest that there ones that I "don't close" is rather misguided. If you see a problem with a forum, report it to one of the administrators. Don't wait for us to find it and then criticize us if we don't. 05:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh. Now I know how to shut down a thread completely. I swear I shall use this power only for '''good'!''DokEnkephalin (talk) 11:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem :-) Dorquemada (talk) 08:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Character Tag Hey, how did you get the pictures off of the Bioware Social site? I've tried everything that I can think of but obviously I can't seem to get it. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks! Anatres 221 04:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Antares221